


time-stopping. ┊ woosan

by levggiraffeffe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Dance, Choi San - Freeform, Cliche, Confession, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, MENTION OF NEEDLES !!!, Needles, Nursing, Slow Dancing, Woosan, confessing, confessing while dancing, dance, injured san, jung wooyoung - Freeform, nursing wooyoung, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levggiraffeffe/pseuds/levggiraffeffe
Summary: san’s sleek dancing figure crashed onto the ground, numb and tired. a figure approached and nursed him, making time stop for both of them.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 86





	time-stopping. ┊ woosan

san sighed as he plopped down onto the hard wooden ground of the dance practice room. it was currently twenty minutes past two in the morning and he still hadn't gotten the entire choreography down, it bugged him terribly.

he wanted to perfect this routine to the core, he _needed_ to. for the next hour he did not stop dancing, continuously looping the song until he felt satisfied with every detail that was laid for the audience in the choreography. 

his legs had given out sooner than expected, feeling like they'd fall of at any given moment while they just wobble uncontrollably. obviously, he had fallen onto his now-bruised knees after losing all the strength in his waist and below.

the nerves in his legs were numb, feeling like they had been burned to the point where he could feel nothing but pain. he couldn’t give up yet, he was so close to perfecting the choreography and he wasn’t going to let pain affect him.

he tried standing up, placing his hands onto the wooden floor and using them for support while lifting himself up. his legs shook violently, leaving him feeling weak and falling back onto the ground. _maybe_ he should call it a day and rest.

while he was trying to recover from the feeling of knives being stabbed into his legs, his attention shifted to the moving doorknob reflected in the mirror after hearing a bang followed by a low cuss, curiously observing who was going to enter the room. 

a black pool of hair revealed itself from behind the slightly opened door, “ sannie? you alright? “ asked a voice flooded with obvious concern.

san was quite shocked to say the least, he did not expect the owner of the voice to come and check on him since he told everyone that he was going to stay up late practising.

“ woo, why are you awake? “ san asked as he stared at the figure through the mirror, observing the outfit wooyoung had put on in a rush. his hair was beyond messy, a hoodie pulled over his head and some sweatpants that went along with black slides.

” i should be asking you that **.** “ wooyoung answered sternly as he closed the door behind him, his legs shuffling towards the exhausted figure on the ground.

san shrugged as wooyoung squatted down beside him, anticipating an answer as he eyed the older carefully. his gaze so soft as if san would shatter if he was looking at him sternly.

” could you try standing up for me? “ wooyoung asked to see if san was seriously injured, his pulse increasing as he watched the older try to raise himself off of the ground.

” woo i can’t. “ san complained in pain as he fell onto his knees again, body aching and flooding with numbness as he felt his eyes sting.

wooyoung’s eyes went wide and he immediately cradled the older, holding him gently and hugging him sweetly. “ take it slow, okay? i need to see if you’re seriously injured. “ wooyoung whispered softly, only to receive a nod in response.

the younger’s grip on the other loosened, slowly dragging himself off san and extending an arm out to help.

san held onto wooyoung’s arm as he pushed himself up, legs trembling as he tried to balance himself with only the younger’s hand to stabilize himself with.

” take it slow san, it’s okay baby. “ wooyoung noticed his tongue had slipped at the last word, pink blush dusting his cheekbones. san giggled softly and shook his head lightly as wooyoung apologized, “ it’s okay. “ san reassured.

wooyoung saw san’s legs trembling harshly, so he asked san to sit back down as he went to grab a first aid kit from the corner of the room. san obliged and watched as wooyoung carefully help seat him down onto the floor, walking towards the first aid kit that was sealed.

wooyoung walked back towards san and knelt down, sitting on his knees as he opened the box. “ is it okay if you roll up your pants to above your knee for me? “ he asked as he read the information of a few creams in his hand.

san nodded and leaned forward to the cuff of his pants, pulling them upwards and above his knee as the younger ordered.

wooyoung looked at san’s leg and inspected it, “ san. “ the other sighed as his finger ghosted over the bruises and bleeding scratches that were littered onto the older’s thin legs. 

san could only look away in shame, not knowing that the effect of him pushing his body beyond its limits would bruise him like that, “ i’m sorry. “

wooyoung shook his head, “ please don’t do this again. “ he pleaded as he looked up at san with doll-like eyes, wide and sparkly.

” i’ll apply a numbing cream onto both of your legs, treat it with ice then inject papaverine, okay? i promise nothing will hurt. “ wooyoung talked as he slid his hand into san’s, squeezing it gently and smiling softly.

he must’ve noticed san’s eyes going wide when he said injection since he squeezed his hand reassuringly, “ i promise sannie, nothing will hurt. “

san bit his lower lip and chewed on it gently as wooyoung carefully spread the cold numbing cream onto his legs, trying to be as gentle as possible to keep his promise.

to pass time while the cream took effect, wooyoung played san’s favourite tunes and gave him a cone of ice cream that he found in the room’s mini fridge.

the younger watched san eat his ice cream as he jammed to his favourite song cutely. wooyoung definitely felt his heart skip a beat, staring at the other across the room with heart eyes.

san realized that wooyoung was zoning out, “ woo, you okay? “ he asked as he turned his head slightly and eyed the other male curiously.

just before his mind went further into imagining some stuff, wooyoung was snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, “ yeah, i’m okay just a little drowsy. “ he responded while trying to control his wild heartbeats.

san noticed wooyoung blushing uncontrollably in the dim lighting, he wanted to giggle but he didn’t want the other to feel embarrassed either, so he looked at the time on his phone, “ woo, it’s been over thirty minutes and my legs are pretty numb because of the ice and the cream at this point, is it done? “

wooyoung got up and walked over to the boy who was displayed in the center of the room and nodded, crouching down and picking up a needle. “ tell me to stop if you can feel it. “

san quivered lightly, “ c-can you- never mind. “ he quietly noted. wooyoung looked up at san and lifted a brow, “ go on, what were you going to say? “.

” c-can you hug me first? “ he asked quietly, a blush creeping up his neck and staining his cheeks. san felt more than embarrassed, he was flustered but he couldn’t help it since he needed someone to comfort him around needles.

” sure. “ wooyoung responded softly, putting the needle down before engulfing the other into a warm gentle hug, his hands wrapping around san’s waist while the older snaked his arms around wooyoung’s neck.

they stayed like that for a while, nothing but slow and soft breaths echoing quietly in the room. san’s body felt so relaxed, wooyoung’s warmth calming him down and reinforcing the idea that everything was going to be okay.

” you can inject now. “ san murmured into wooyoung’s neck, pulling away from the warm embrace and melting as he watched wooyoung’s orbs glisten.

wooyoung nodded and unwrapped his arms from around the boy’s petite body, picking up the syringe again and positioning the needle towards the main artery in san’s leg.

” 3, 2, 1. “ he counted down lowly before he injected half of the solution into san’s left leg, massaging the spot gently as he looked up at san. the latter shook his head, indicating that he hadn’t felt anything.

wooyoung repeated the procedure in san’s right leg, disposing of the needle before he returned to san and carried the said boy bridal style from off the ground, planting him onto the couch and smiling softly.

” the numbness should wear off in a few minutes, okay? i’ll go make us ramen cups, call me if you need anything. “ wooyoung gently stated as he held san’s hand and caressed it.

san nodded and shooed wooyoung, giggling softly as the boy made an exaggerated offended face. san watched as wooyoung’s figure disappeared into the hallway, putting a hand over his heart.

” oh the things you do to me and my heart jung wooyoung. “ he mumbled softly as he closed his eyes and tried to calm his heart down, feeling like it would burst out of his chest at any given moment.

wooyoung later came back with two bowls and two sets of disposable chopsticks, handing one of each to san then sitting on the ground.

they both ate in silence until wooyoung glanced at his wrist watch and looked at san, “ can i poke your leg to see if the numbness went away? “ he asked while making a pouty face.

san nodded and continued eating, watching as the younger pokes his leg. he felt the finger sink into his skin gently, “ i felt that. “

wooyoung smiles widely, nodding in satisfaction with his medical work. he was quite proud of himself because he knew that this procedure wasn’t for amateurs like him, but he didn’t fail at it either.

both boys finished up their bowls and wooyoung took them back to where they were brought from, grabbing a packet of wipes on his way back to give to san.

he handed san a wipe and smiled, receiving a wider one back.

” wooyoung. “ san spoke quietly, “ hm? “ was the response he got out of the younger who was cleaning his hands.

” could you dance with me? “ san asked. ” san, dancing is what go- “, wooyoung was cut off, “ _slow_ dance with me, “ he paused, " i wanna know how it feels like when time freezes with you. "

wooyoung was only blushing heavily on the outside, but slowly melting on the inside. his heart was pounding in his chest like never before, hearing your crush say that he wanted to stop time with you wasn't something wooyoung got to experience everyday, well basically, he _never_ got to experience it.

wooyoung sighed as san pouted, his heart basically leaping out of his chest. “ please? “ the older asked with puppy eyes and puffed cheeks, he knew he had an effect on wooyoung, so asking for something would be a piece of cake. “ fine. “ wooyoung scoffed, trying to hide the smile that was blooming onto his face despite blushing beetroot red.

wooyoung reached a hand out and san gladly took a hold of it, intertwining their fingers as wooyoung helped lift the other of the couch slowly. san was eager, so he rushed his steps and tripped slightly, face barely an inch away from wooyoung's as the younger had caught him in his arms, "slow and steady san, okay? "

san nodded, the eye contact making his face dust itself with pink shades all over. he could feel the heat of wooyoung's breath brush against his lips, warming them up. " are you done staring? " wooyoung asked with a chuckle, san's eyes widening as he looked down from embarrassment as his cheeks burned.

" okay princess, one foot at a time and take small steps. " wooyoung noted as he placed his right hand gently onto san's hip, gripping it slightly to be able to hold him up. san placed his hand onto wooyoung's shoulder and intertwined their hands together, palms fitting into each other like long lost puzzle pieces.

as soon as the younger started moving his feet, time stopped.

san's lips curled up into a small, graceful smile. their hearts pounded in sync as they moved slowly and gracefully along the wooden floor, eyes locked and hands intertwined. 

while moving around, wooyoung had noticed the older's daintiness. san was so slim yet had a stunning figure, and he couldn't help but feel the warmth of the boy's body heating up his hand. the younger looked worriedly at san to see if he was doing well, and he was responded to by a nod of reassurance. 

san had to admit that he felt like wooyoung and himself were the only people awake in the entirety of korea, it was so silent, so silent to the point where they could hear each other's breath and footsteps and nothing else.

wooyoung makes him feel like he's the only boy in the world, just by his soft, delicate touch, and by the way he stares at the older with glitter in his eyes. and to wooyoung, he felt like time had stopped as he paid more attention to the only other figure in the room. he was just so, _breathtaking_ to say the least, san was _**time-stopping**_.

he was breathtakingly beautiful, everything about him was just so perfect to wooyoung, he almost felt like it was just a fever dream. 

slow dancing with san as he took care of him, spending the night laughing and sharing time with each other, it felt like a dream, just too good to be true. what the younger hadn't noticed was that san shifted his arm to behind wooyoung's back, and was now resting his head against the taller's toned chest.

as they moved with the older against his chest, san could feel wooyoung's heartbeat spiralling out of control, it was beating so fast and so quick that he wasn't even sure if the younger was still alive.

san looked up at the other, staring at his brown orbs as he felt himself get sucked into the galaxies that were placed into wooyoung's eyes. time felt like it had stopped when wooyoung had suddenly cupped san's face gently and leaned down, closing his eyes and anticipating what would happen next.

wooyoung leaned all the way in until their lips met. soft and warm, sweet, with a taste of noodles. wooyoung's hand was still on san's face and that warmth has taken over the shorter's soul. two people kissing for the first time. wooyoung's tummy tingled, san's lips almost burned at the younger's touch and it was then, san heard him. san heard him inside of his head, or inside wooyoung's, he doesn’t know, but he heard him. wooyoung was thinking about how soft san's lips felt. he thought about this moment as the best first kiss ever, his _first_ kiss.

and that's when it struck wooyoung, _what was i doing?_ he gently but swiftly pulled away, mouth opening to speak but nothing came out. after a few more tries of gathering up courage to speak, " i-i'm so sorry i don't kno- " but yet again, he was cut off, this time by the light touch of san's lips across his. it was just a light peck, yet it had so much meaning to it.

_" it's okay, i feel the same way too. "_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! i hope you liked it !! this is my first oneshot so i'm terribly sorry if it 's poorly written or did not reach your level of expectation.


End file.
